


I Can't Help Myself At All

by weezlyismyking



Series: Happy Throuple - Scott, Stiles & Allison [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Bliss, Double Penetration, Face-Sitting, Happy Throuple, Lactation Kink, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnant Sex, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weezlyismyking/pseuds/weezlyismyking
Summary: "What can I do to help?""Order a pizza and eat me out while we wait."
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Allison Argent/Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Allison Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Happy Throuple - Scott, Stiles & Allison [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593286
Kudos: 63





	I Can't Help Myself At All

"I'm sweaty. My breasts are literally leaking. I'm hungry. And I'm horny. I promise you, it's not a good combo."

"What can I do to help?" Scott asked.

"Order a pizza and eat me out while we wait."

The corner of Stiles' mouth turned up into a smirk. He picked up the fan and moved it closer to Allison, so it was blowing directly on her.

Allison sighed out appreciatively, hand pushing her hair away from her forehead.

"Why don't I call in the pizza and you get to work, Scotty." Stiles said, slapping his hand against Scott's back.

.

Stiles returned to the bedroom to find his beautiful girlfriend sitting on his wonderful boyfriend's face. Her back was arched and head thrown back, tits full and dripping, belly on display. She moaned out loudly, hands curling on the headboard. Scott's hands were on her legs, spreading them out. Allison rocked her hips down on the feel of Scott sucking firmly against her clit. She whined out, legs shaking and Stiles could tell that she was cumming.

Stiles sat on the edge of the bed waiting patiently for Allison to climb off of Scott.

When she did, she smiled at him and moved in close. "Hey, babe. Did you get extra cheese on the pizza?" She leaned in to kiss Stiles softly.

"Of course." Stiles said.

"I hope you got more than one pizza." Scott said. Stiles looked past Allison, a spike of arousal going through him at the sight of Scott, chin shining from Allison's juices and bare chest heaving.

"Again, of course." Stiles said, rolling his eyes playfully.

Allison giggled. She moved to lay on her back next to Scott.

Stiles moved over closer to them, shedding out of his flannel. He bent to kiss Allison's stomach, then moved up to kiss her properly. When Stiles pulled back, he leaned to kiss Scott next, groaning out at the taste of Allison's juices on his lips. Allison sat up a little to watch, hand sliding down Stiles' back.

Stiles turned his head to kiss her again, hand moving to cup one of her leaking breasts, more full than they used to be and nipples puffier. This time, Scott sat up to watch. Allison gasped out, pushing her chest into his touch. Stiles rubbed his thumb over her hard, leaking nipple.

"Stiles." She moaned softly.

He moved to kiss against her collarbone, then the breast he was cupping. He swirled his tongue over her nipple, lapping at the milk.

"Oh my god." She gasped out.

Stiles squeezed her other breast and she whimpered. "Tell me to stop if this is too weird." Stiles said.

"Don't stop." Allison moaned out.

Stiles lapped his tongue against her nipple, then he sucked firmly on it. He drank down the her milk, moaning around her breast as her hand dug into his hair. Her back was arched, head thrown back and moaning out loud. He sucked on her breast until there was no more milk coming out. He pulled back, licking over his lips.

Her chest was heaving and she swallowed hard. "Feels - better. Doesn't feel so heavy."

Stiles bit down on his bottom lip. "I could ... do the other one too."

Allison nodded.

Stiles brought his mouth to the other breast, sucking on the nipple as he had the first.

"Wait -- " Scott's voice broke him out of it. Stiles pulled back, wide eyes on Scott. "Could I maybe ... ?"

"Oh. Yeah, of course." Stiles leaned over to kiss Scott firmly, hand squeezing his knee gently.

Scott smiled against his lips. He'd been hard ever since Allison said she wanted to be eaten out and watching Stiles suck on her tit like that was definitely making it even worse. He was so hard it was hurting. He wanted to suck on Allison's breast for himself though. When Stiles pulled back from the kiss, Scott immediately leaned in and licked over Allison's nipple.

Allison whimpered, hands curling into the bed sheets as she leaned back against Stiles. Stiles wrapped his arm around her, hand rubbing her stomach softly as she cried out in pleasure as Scott began sucking on her breast. Stiles dipped his hand lower, fingers tracing over her swollen clit. She gasped out, hand moving to grip his thigh.

Scott moved in closer, cock rubbing against her stomach as he sucked on her tit. He rolled his hips, cock dragging along her skin. Allison wrapped her hand around his cock, jerking him slowly. He moaned against her breast, sucking hard on it. She jerked him faster, legs shaking as Stiles worked his fingers over her clit. She cried out cunt spasming around nothing, clit throbbing as Scott finished sucking on her tit.

Scott fucked up into her first, brows knit together as he came, cum splashing on her belly.

"Jesus - You two are incredibly hot." Stiles said.

"Thanks." Scott said, grinning sheepishly.

"We know." Allison laughed, leaning back to cup his cheek with her clean hand. Her fingers traced over his skin.

"Want me to suck your dick, dude?" Scott asked.

"No, I want him to fuck me." Allison said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Stiles teased.

The doorbell rang.

"Fuck my life." Stiles said, realizing he was the only one decent enough to go to the door to get the pizza.

Allison laid back on the bed when he got up. Scott moved onto his side to lay next to her. He leaned over to kiss her softly. Allison gripped his hair and deepened the kiss. She licked over his lips, then sucked his bottom one into her mouth. He groaned out softly.

"Fuck me while we wait." Allison said.

Scott didn't need telling twice.

Allison got onto all fours, one hand pulling her ass cheeks apart. Scott moved in behind her, thankful for his werewolf refractory period. He jerked himself off until he was hard again, hardly taking any time with that view. He pressed his cock inside her in no time, and she moaned out. He immediately began fucking into her, hard and steady.

"I thought maybe we could take a pizza break and -- oh." Stiles entered the room, holding two boxes of pizza. "Guess not." He sat them on the dresser. "Wait a minute, I though I was going to get to fuck Allison."

"Sorry, I couldn't wait." Allison said between whines.

Stiles moved to sit on the bed near her head, hand cupping her cheek. "That's okay, baby. Look at you. Hormones all out of whack. We'll take care of you."

She whined, one hand digging into his thigh.

"I've got an idea on how you can make it up to me." Stiles said. He unzipped his pants, taking out his hard cock. He shifted to rub the head against her lips. Allison opened her mouth, taking the head inside easily. He moaned out, petting her hair gently and trying not to fuck into her mouth.

Scott reached his hand to rub over her clit and she moaned against Stiles' cock. His eyelids fluttered and hips jerked, cock sinking further inside her mouth. Scott was pounding into her too hard for her to be able to properly bob her head on Stiles' cock. He fucked her mouth, rolling his hips gently to not choke her. But it was plenty enough as she moaned and sucked around his cock. He wasn't going to last long.

Allison's back arched, pussy fluttering around Scott's cock as she came. She whimpered against Stiles' cock, causing him to spill into her mouth. It wasn't long before Scott was doing the same, fucking into her clenching pussy and cumming.

Stiles laid back against the bed once he reached the end of his orgasm, panting softly.

Allison moved to her side and Scott stood up to wipe his hands and get a piece of pizza.

"Scott, pizza me, please." Stiles said.

"Me too." Allison added.

.

It wasn't very long after they ate that Allison was curled up, Scott behind her with his arms around her, and Stiles on his back playing on his phone next to them.

Allison decided that she wasn't finished with them at all. She slowly began grinding her ass against Scott.

"Babe." Scott said, cock twitching with interest.

Stiles put his phone aside, catching her movements out of the corner of his eye. He moved in closer, a small smirk on his features and he kissed her softly. "God, I'm sorry if I have garlic breath." Stiles said.

Allison laughed, shaking her head. "I think it's okay because we all do."

He kissed her again, a little harder, hand tilting her chin up a little. She was grinding back against Scott, soft moans coming out against Stiles' lips as she felt Scott's cock pressing against her ass.

"Wanna feel you both inside me." She breathed.

Stiles looked past her at Scott.

Scott nodded. He rubbed the head of his cock between her ass cheeks, brushing against her tight pucker. She shivered, pressing back against the feeling. "You want one of us to fuck your ass?" He asked.

"Yes." She said desperately pushing back.

"Easy, baby." Scott said. "What if you sit on my cock while Stiles opens up your ass?"

She nodded.

"I like that plan too. Very much." Stiles said, giving her another kiss before letting them readjust their position.

Allison straddled Scott, moaning softly as he rubbed his cock between her folds. She rolled her hips, trying to impale herself on his cock. He helped guide her down onto him. They both moaned out as she sank down on his cock.

Scott’s hands gripped Allison’s hips. “You gonna stay still for us?” He asked.

Allison’s fingers curled into his chest, and her pussy clenched tightly around him. “Yes.”

“Good girl.” He said softly.

Stiles moved in behind Allison and kissed her shoulder softly. Hands gripped her ass. “Bend over for me, baby girl.”

Allison bent as much as she could with her belly in the way. She rolled her hips on Scott’s cock once, whimpering softly as she tried to stay still.

"Tell me if I hurt you." Stiles said.

"You won't." Allison said.

Stiles squeezed lube between her ass cheeks, and she gasped out at the cold. He rubbed two fingers through the lube, against her rim. He slowly pressed a finger inside of her ass, and she moaned out as he did. She clenched around the cock and finger inside her, whimpering softly.

Stiles fucked his finger into her slowly. He waited until he felt her relaxing around the thrusts to add in a second finger. She moaned out at the feeling of being stretch more, hands digging into Scott's chest. Scott ran his hand over the curve of her back. Stiles stretched his fingers out carefully. He swallowed hard, being as patient as humanly possible as he thrust his fingers inside of her tight ass. She was squirming on the movements, whimpering out and clenching around Scott's cock and Stiles' fingers.

He looked past her and realized that Scott was rubbing her clit, making it harder for her to stay still, but distracting her from the stretch. Stiles gripped her hip with his free hand and pulled his fingers back so he could press a third inside. Allison moaned out, head falling back and body arching. Stiles slowly stretched the three fingers.

Allison already felt incredibly full, incredibly good. It was the first time that they'd attempted anything like this since she had gotten pregnant. Her legs shook from all the stimulation. Scott was rubbing her clit firmly, and she felt that familiar heat coil in her stomach as she came with a whimper. Her legs tried to pull shut and she curled in on herself, clenching around Scott's cock and Stiles' fingers.

Scott was having trouble staying still now. He'd been distracting himself by rubbing her clit, but with the way her walls fluttered around his cock in orgasm, Scott was literally throbbing insider her. "Fuck, Allison." He rolled his hips up slowly and she moaned out.

"Hey - hold on." Stiles said. He pulled his fingers out slowly. "Allison, you ready for my cock?"

"Yes, please." She nodded frantically.

Stiles spread lube over his cock, blowing out a heavy breath. He pressed his cock against her rim, stretched, but still incredibly tight. He pushed hard, head of his cock popping past the tight ring of muscles. They all moaned out at the sensation. Stiles gripped her hips, fingers digging into her skin as he resisted the urge to fuck inside her quickly. He filled her slowly, moaning at the way that he could feel Scott's cock through that thin wall.

Allison felt so full, she was whimpering out. Her hands curled into Scott's chest. Once Stiles was fully inside her, she took in a deep breath and squeezed around their cocks while she adjusted to the feel. She stayed still for a moment, before she rolled her hips experimentally.

Stiles furrowed his brow, bit down on his bottom lip to stay still.

Scott began rolling his hips slowly, meeting her movements.

"Stiles, you can move." Allison said through noises of pleasure.

Stiles nodded. He slowly pulled back, then pressed back in faster. Allison gasped out when he did.

Scott pulled her down on his cock by her thighs. He spread his legs more and began to fuck up into her slowly. Stiles gripped her hips, pulling her back on his cock. She felt incredible, hands scratching down Scott's torso as she moaned out in pleasure.

She squeaked out when they sped up, rocking into her at he same time and filling her up so full. Her tits bounced with the force, body shaking and clenching around them. She felt the heat coiling in her stomach again. 

"Fuck, I can't -- I'm going to cum." Stiles said.

"Cum inside me, Stiles." Allison moaned out.

That was all he needed. He thrust forward in short, hard thrusts. He groaned out, then flooded Allison's ass with hot cum. He kept gently thrusting into her, whining softly as he watched the cum begin to drip out around his cock.

Allison was shaking, clenching around their cocks and milking Stiles' for every last bit of cum as she reached her own orgasm. 

All of that triggered Scott's orgasm. He was overly sensitive to the smell, the feel of their pleasure along with his own. He came inside her, thrusting up firmly and then pulling her down so he was deep inside her as he finished.

.

"I don't think I've ever actually been the little spoon to your big spoon, Stiles." Allison said.

"What? No. Of course you have."

"Nope, I'm always in the middle when we actually do this."

"Huh." Stiles settled his arms more securely around Allison, one hand spread out over his baby bump and rubbing gently. "You like it?"

"I could get used to it, I guess." Allison teased.

Stiles leaned up to kiss her shoulder. Scott reached to secure his hand over Stiles'.

"You feel better, Ally?" Scott asked.

"Mhm." She said sleepily, eyes only half open.


End file.
